As the availability, uses and value of digital data increases, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for protecting that data. A source which is a system for delivering or ‘sourcing’ the data can be associated with a source content protection system. Data from the source can be rendered for use by a sink which is a system for receiving or ‘sinking’ the data. The sink may be associated with a sink content protection system associated with the use of the data at the sink.
The source content protection system may impose one or more conditions, such as obtaining authorization for use of the data. Once the condition or conditions are met and access is obtained, the source content protection has limited ability to regulate further actions and associated content protection of the data. Even in situations where the source and the sink both have content protection systems, the degree of oversight and authority of the source upon the sink and/or intervening events within a processing environment is limited.